


you liar, I love you

by castiels_angel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring Lestrade, Caring Mycroft, Cute, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mystrade fluff, Teen Lestrade, Teen Mycroft, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ficlet of teen Mystrade.  Or, how Lestrade says "I love you" first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you liar, I love you

"Lestrade. . . " Mycroft said quietly, reaching out to the boy.

Greg cradled his head in his hands and took a ragged breath. When he finally took his hands away from his face, Mycroft saw tear tracks. "Holmes," he mumbled in recognition.

"What's wrong?" 

"Just. . . life," Greg sighed, staring at the pattern on the dusty tile floor. 

Mycroft gently ran his fingers through the boy's light brown hair. "Life is a perilous journey. Caring is not an advantage, you know."

"But I do care! And I care about you, Mycroft. I care about you a lot." Greg desperately searched the other teen's face, looking for any kind of reaction.

"You care too much," Mycroft said with more than a touch of bitterness. "I'm not worthy of being cared about so much."

Greg shook his head. "You can't keep lying and saying that." He hesitantly touched Mycroft's cheek, and the boy leaned in, savoring the gentle touch.

"I care about you too. I said I'd never care about anyone - but I suppose that was another lie." Holmes admitted.

Lestrade smiled for the first time in ages as he said, "You liar. I - I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3 I love kudos & comments! ;)


End file.
